The present invention generally relates to lifeline systems for tanks including supports for removable attachment to reinforcement ribs or cantilevered edges of such tanks.
Numerous flat-top or bi-level frac tanks are utilized in oil pumping fields. Maintenance is required to be performed by workers on top of such tanks. As an example, pumps located under domed enclosures need to be serviced on occasion. Thus, a system for providing fall protection for such workers is needed for such tanks.